


Last Christmas

by Miyako_mei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyako_mei/pseuds/Miyako_mei
Summary: Suga has been in love with Daichi for s long time. Now it's the last Christmas before the third years go their own way and Suga has decided now is the time to confess, nothing is ever plain sailing though...
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	Last Christmas

Hmmmm....it's Christmas Eve......now how am I supposed to come up with an excuse for seeing Daichi.

I've been in love with him since our first year but I've always been too nervous to say anything about my feelings. 

As it's our third year I've been trying to build up my confidence and just tell him outright but, I don't know, that just doesn't seem like me.

Maybe I could try telling him in a roundabout way. That might work. Maybe I'll try asking him on a date.

Hey Daichi! Merry Christmas! I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me later tonight, just the two of us.

Send.

Maybe that was a bit too obvious.

;)

I decide to send an extra message with a winking face to be more playful....oh....maybe that made it more suggestive?

I was lying on my bed, agonising over what I had just done when I felt my phone vibrate in reply. I hurriedly lifted my phone above my head, dropping it in my haste.....directly onto my face.

Ouch.

I rubbed my nose, rolling to one side so I could read the message.

Merry Christmas! I was meaning to text you too, how about that new comedy that just came out? I think there's a showing at 8 if you want to meet up then?

Sweet! I was panicking over nothing. I typed out my reply, agreeing the meeting time and place and looked at the time. 

Okay. 3 hours until I get to see him. I was giddy that my plans to see the one I (secretly) love on Christmas had worked out.

I was too excited already and couldn't lie around any longer so I hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower, taking my phone with me so I could listen to music and sing along - badly.

I tried to take as long as I could in the shower, purely wasting time. Once out I made sure to shave my already smooth skin, I don't know why I bother going through the motions. Deodorant sprayed on. Hair dried. After shave on.

Done.

Now for the clothes. I still have 2 hours until I need to head out so I can take my time choosing what to wear.

1 hour later

I was not expecting it to be this difficult. In the end I decided on a pair of burgundy skinny jeans, 3/4 length and a black jumper with my black slip on trainers. This should be warm enough outside with my boat and not too warm when I'm in the cinema.

Okay, hour to go. I was pacing my room and kept checking how I looked in the mirror.

45 minutes. This is the longest 15 minutes I have ever lived through. I can't handle anymore. I need to get outside.

With that thought I grabbed my long, dark green duffel coat and my mittens and headed out.

Oops, I quickly had to turn back at the end of my road. I forgot the most important thing - Daichi Christmas present!

I ended up walking around the shops for 30 minutes just to waste time, I headed over to the cinema about 5 minutes before Daichi was due to arrive and saw him already standing outside.

"Daichi!" I shouted running towards him, waving.

"Hey Suga, I've already got the tickets so we can head straight in"

"Ah, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, this ones on me"

"Naaaaw, aren't you a sweetie!" I guffawed at him, slapping him on the back with one of my signature thumps, grinning the entire time.

Right. It's time to put my plan in action. I wouldn't be going overboard today, it was a trial run. To be honest, I'm happy just getting this time to spend alone with him.

We headed in and I offered to buy the popcorn and drinks in return for the ticket.

"I'll get the snacks seeing as you paid for the tickets, are you okay with a large popcorn to share? I don't really drink much so would you be okay with us sharing a large drink too?"

"Yeah sure"

All is going to plan. One large popcorn and I can accidentally touch his hand whilst reaching for it.

One drink to share and I can accidentally forget to pick up a second straw.

"Suga, don't worry about two straws, I don't mind sharing with you so there's no need to waste a second one"

I nodded in response. Okay. Not quite how I expected it to go but it's the same result so I'm fine with that!

We checked the tickets and headed to the screen showing our movie.

We settled ourselves down in two empty seats at the back of the room, I put my coat and mittens on the empty seat next to me, hopefully no one will want to sit there. 

We talked a bit about Volleyball and school etc whilst we waited for the movie to start, I was sitting in anticipation as it was then that I could start to make my move.

Once the movie started I completely forgot about my plans. I love comedies, it was so funny and engrossing, I sat there entranced the whole time, laughing out loud, munching on the popcorn. 

It wasn't until the movie ended that I realised just how close me and Daichi had ended up sitting. We'd both leaned into each other and Daichi arm was resting along the back of my seat. His hand a few mere inches away from my shoulder.

"Well, we should get going then!" I said, I was so startled by the close contact that I had jumped out of my seat and grabbed my coat, hurriedly putting it on.

"Oh...yeah sure" Daichi replied, slightly puzzled by my apparent rush to leave.

Calm down. It was nothing. He was just making himself as comfortable as he could in the squashed cinema chairs.

I tried to calm my frazzled mind as we headed out the cinema. I can't believe all of my plans failed. And now we're both going to go our separate ways, I don't feel comfortable giving him his present right now. It was tucked safely away in my coat pocket.

"Suga, do you want to check out any of the shops before we head home?"

"Sure" I replied with an easy smile. I'm so glad he suggested spending more time together. I'm not going to bother with any more stupid plots, I'm just going to enjoy this time we have. 

I'm well aware that we are in our third year, if I don't say anything soon then we'll go our separate ways for good.

Urgh. Now is not the time to be thinking of this.

Wed been walking around for a while when Daichi spoke.

"You okay Suga, You've gone a bit quiet"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine." I gave him a small smile.

"Oh, aren't your hands cold? I thought you were wearing mittens earlier."

Oh. Dammit. "Ah! I must've forgotten them back at the cinema."

"Let's head back and see if we can find them"

I nodded in agreement.

We headed back to the cinema.

The attendants were really nice. Nothing had been handed in but they let us back into the screen to search for them as we had seen the last showing in that screen.

Nothing. 

Tonight is just getting worse and worse.

We headed back out the cinema and this time headed towards the park. It was really late now so we should start thinking of heading home. There wasn't anyone else around.

A gust of wind blew past, nipping at my already cold fingers, I could only use one of my pockets as Daichi's gift occupies the other. So I drew both hands up towards my face, rubbing them together and blowing on them.

I put one hand back into my pocket and let the other fall limply to my side.

It suddenly felt warm. I looked up at Daichi in surprise who was smiling down at me having grabbed my hand and put it in his pocket.

"Let me keep this one warm" he smiled as he entwined his fingers in mine.

I felt my cheeks grow warm and was certain I was now a pale shade of red.

I let Daichi lead me over to a bench.

"Let's stay out a bit longer. I don't want to leave you just yet"

My mind was processing his words, trying to decipher them.

"I know that this is out of the blue Suga, correct me if I'm wrong, but we're you trying to ask me on a date tonight" he asked, sincerely.

"Ummmm...."

"Because, if you were, you should have been more direct about it so I know exactly where I stand" I felt him squeeze my hand lightly in his pocket.

I nodded, barely, I'll be surprised if he noticed.

"Okay then, that means it's okay if I do this"

Daichi turned towards me slightly and used his free arm to pull me into a hug, it took a moment for me to realise what was happening before I let myself be enveloped fully in his warmth.

It felt like we sat there together like that forever and, even so, when he pulled away it was too soon.

"Come on, I'll walk you home"

He tugged on my hand and lead me home.

We were standing at the end of my street saying our goodbyes.

"Here, Merry Christmas" he handed over a small bag.

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's a Christmas present, idiot, but don't open it until you get home."

"Oh! Thank you! Ah, here's one for you too!" I scrambled to take the small parcel out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks! I suppose you should head in then"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas Daichi!" I grinned up at him.

"That's not fair!" He grumbled and I felt myself be rugged into another hug, except this time there was an added warmth on my lips. I didn't even question, I just closed my eyes and let it happen.

*click*

I pulled away in alarm. 

Daichi was grinning from ear to ear waving his phone in front of me.

"Guess I got my new wallpaper for my phone"

"Dammit Daichi! Warn a guy before you take his picture!"

I could just about see the picture he was waving about in glee. A picture of our first kiss.

"And send it to me later." I mumbled looking away.

"Haha sure. Well, I should really be getting home myself...." 

This time we said our goodbyes, promising to text each other once he had gotten home.

As soon as I got through the front door, I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I wonder what he got me.

I sat crossed legged on the bed and stared at the bag before silently picking it up and peeking in.

"Ha!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled out a brand new pair of mittens.


End file.
